This invention relates to a new and useful weatherproof enclosure for electrical wiring devices and in particular relates to a new type of weatherproof enclosure for inhibiting moisture and other outside elements from entering therein, when said device is used on a construction site or other similar type situations.
There are weatherproof enclosures for protecting electrical wiring devices. However, these enclosures are of a permanent nature and are not suitable for construction sites or the like. In general, when tradesmen at a construction site are going to use an electrical power tool or device such as a drill, extension light, etc., an extension cord is run from the power source to the area in which the power tool or device is to be used. The tool becomes operable when it is connected to the extension cord. If the construction area is dry, there is generally no problem with this arrangement. A problem occurs when the construction site is wet, which is more likely to be the case. In this situation if the receptacle end of the extension cord lies on the ground, moisture will enter the receptacle slots and when a power tool is connected thereto, the operator of the power tool will receive a severe shock and depending upon the particular circumstances, he can become electrocuted. There are times when the extension cords are left in the field overnight enabling moisture to accumulate within the receptacle slots.
The present weatherproof enclosures used in the field are only certified by Underwriters Laboratories as being for outdoor use while in use. This means that the weatherproof enclosure is only good when the outlet contained therein has a device connected to it. This is not the normal situation. In most instances a worker will connect a tool or other device to an extension cord, use it, and disconnect it, leaving the receptacle end of the cord lying in the field. This is where the problem lies. Once moisture enters the slots of the receptacle end of the extension cord, the next person attaching a power tool thereto can become his own executioner upon turning said power tool on. Also, another inherent problem with leaving the extension cord in the field, is if it rains, the receptacle end of the extension cord can short circuit the line or more important leak electricity into the puddle and cause severe shock to someone touching the water or walking through it.
There is a great need for protecting construction workers from the hazard of electrical shock and possible electrocution when extension cords lay in open areas, said cords being susceptable to accumulating moisture within the slots of the receptacle end thereof.
The present invention provides a portable weatherproof enclosure for housing the receptacle end of an extension cord which will inhibit the accumulation of moisture within the slots of the receptacle. The extension cord as well as the cord from the tool or device to be used is positioned between abutting polyurethane gaskets and connected together within the enclosure, the gaskets sealing the enclosure against entry of moisture therein.